Teala Dunn
Teala Dunn, nicknamed The Super Spy, was invited by Joey Graceffa to join him on a rescue mission to save the Town of Everlock. She is voted into the Circus Tent Challenge against JC Caylen. She chooses Safiya Nygaard to be her partner as JC chooses Matthew Patrick, who was her first pick. Safiya, however, manages to save Teala, killing JC. She is then poisoned by the Snake Woman, but is cured by Matthew. She is heavily voted for to enter the Snake Mosaic Challenge, enough so all of her cards were taken, but Nikita Dragun is entered into the challenge instead. However, she isn’t so lucky next episode as she is voted into the Toxic Lair Challenge against Rosanna Pansino after failing to plead her case. She loses the challenge and is strangled by The Man with No Name. Sometime after this, her soul is collected by The Collector and stored in the Jar of Souls. Her soul is later freed by Joey, Bretman Rock, and Colleen Ballinger. Role Episode 1 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 1 Teala is invited to a mission to save a town in the 1970s by Joey Graceffa. She is assigned the role of The Super Spy. They are greeted by a clown when the go into the town. Joey, Teala and JC are confused on what to do now that they are there. Joey asked a lady to smile if the town needs saving. She was already smiling so they were all joking around that she smiled. They thought that there wasn't anything wrong with the town. While with Manny and Colleen, Colleen asks how they use their talents (roles) to save the town. Colleen asks if she has done spy work before, she says no and that it is her first job. Colleen then responds saying that they are screwed. Teala and Joey go over to a stall where the Head Clown that welcomed them is. The Head Clown tells them to take a ball, throw it at the cans and he will win a prize. Joey begs for the pony and she says that he might get it. Joey and Teala hit multiple cans and Joey was excited to get a stuffed pony, but instead she gave him a box. Joey and Teala both are disappointed by the prize but later it turns out to be the first artifact. They tell the group what they found. Mayor Janet tells Joey to open the Jack in the Box, to prove that Calliope is crazy, Teala says that she thinks they have to open it and when he does, it unleashes evil clowns into Everlock, and one ends up throwing The Mayor off the balcony that she was standing on to her death. Teala says that clowns are her biggest fear, and now there are loads of them. Teala is in Flint's Arcade with JC, Safiya, Manny, Nikita and Mortimer. Teala says that being a super spy's number one rule is to not trust anyone, she says this referring to Mortimer. She notices a pinball machine that has the letters RGBY on it. Teala plays the pinball game and is the first one to hit a letter. Eventually, the group decides that they have to get out of the arcade, so they try to make a run for it. It backfires and the clowns grab all of the guests in the group, except for Mortimer. They are tied up to a merry-go-round. Episode 2 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 2 Teala, along with JC Caylen, Nikita Dragun, Joey Graceffa and Colleen Ballinger sneak into a clown disco wearing clown disguises to retrieve the song needed to cleanse the Jack in the Box artifact. Teala was voted into the death challenge after JC, because the group felt she wasn't contributing enough to the group. Teala chose Safiya Nygaard to help save her life, as she feels that Safiya is really helpful. Teala and JC were tied up to a wheel while the person who is trying to save them has to go through multiple challenges. Despite Matt finishing the first challenge before Safiya, she ate all of the hot dogs in the second challenge with ease, which Matt found hard to do. In the end, she finished the challenges before Matt and retrieved the head of the Jack-in-the-box artifact, saving Teala's life and causing one of the clowns to stab JC to death. Episode 3 - Venomous Affections While searching for clues in fatman slim's, she is bit by the Snake Woman, along with Roi, which causes her to not be able to help as much as the other guests this episode. Roi tells her that they may still be able to help the group, then proceeds to show her a note he found that says 'Come Find Me' and a symbol of a person. Roi finds the symbol on the lounge's wall, and a section of the wall opens up, revealing a note that says 'Place Me on the Horizon'. The guests arrive at that moment and she gets cured by the antidote that Matt, Colleen and Ro made. The guests have to find a golden brick in the Serpent's Tower. Nikita and Manny get annoyed with the fact that it takes so long for Teala to pick a tile. Episode 4 - The Man with No Name After drawing the short straws, Teala and Manny get to be the team captains. Teala gets to choose frst since she is the youngest and she picks Matt. When it's her turn again,she decides to pick Safiya, and the last two to be picked are Rosanna and Colleen. She picks Rosanna. The team ends up losing, and Safiya is annoyed since her and Matt did most of the work. After failing to plead her case, she and Rosanna enter the Man With No Name's Lair. Rosanna discovers the man's name, Benjamin, before Teala can as she only has 4 out of the 8 letters, and Teala is strangled and gassed by Benjamin for losing the challenge. Voting History Gallery * Screenshot_2019-07-23-01-41-00-1.png|Teala receives Joey Graceffa’s invitation to save the Town of Everlock. Tealaenters.jpg|Teala arrives at the Town of Everlock. possessedTeala.jpg|Teala is possessed by a spirit that once inhabited Everlock. Tealaintro.jpg|Teala’s first confessional in Season 3. 050CE4CC-0B90-42E2-B3E6-8F800CF4F06C.jpeg|Teala as she appears in the Season 3 intro. Screenshot_2019-07-21-00-52-30-1-1.png|Teala in The Circus Tent Challenge. Screenshot_2019-07-22-23-58-44-1.png|Teala get’s bitten by the Snake Woman. Teala Dunn (Strangled).jpeg|Teala is strangled and gassed by Benjamin (The Man with No Name). The super spy.jpeg|Teala’s Season 3 tarot card. Super Spy.jpg|Teala’s promotional poster for Season 3. Quotes Season 3 Episode 1 * Oh my God, clowns are like, my biggest fear and now there are hundreds of clowns" Episode 3 * "She's a man stealer too!" - Teala talking about the Snake Woman Episode 4 * "I thought when he said something fell off the roof he meant a shoe, or a stuffed animal, or maybe popcorn, not a dead body!" * "Now I'm scared, 'cause I don't want Ro to die, but I also don't wanna die." - Teala's final confession * "Stay back! No no no no! (screams) - Teala's last words before dying. Episode 11 (Behind the scenes) * "Oh f&%k me up their good" * " NOPE! NOPE! NOPE" * "SHUT THE F&%K UP!?" Trivia * Throughout the whole show, Teala has not once pronounced Safiya's name right, pronouncing it 'Sofia'. A lot of fans notice this and are annoyed with Teala for it. * Along with Matt and DeStorm, she is considered one of the most hated characters on the show. * Teala is the only known person who was voted so much that there are none of her cards left. Funnily enough, she ended up not being chosen for the challenge. * Teala has been asked to give a reason why she should survive twice, both times she barely defended herself, which led to her death. * Having just over 2 million subscribers, she is the least subscribed guest to ever be on the show. * In 2014, she starred In a movie titles Expelled, and Andrea Russett was in this movie as well. * Teala Never Bonded With Anyone On Set Except Matthew As Revealed In A Collab Video Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Season 3 Category:Escape the Night Category:Cast Category:Protagonists Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Third Victims Category:Resurrected Characters Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Guest Category:Season 3 Guest Category:Soul Free Category:Nominated for an Award